


Just Might Find 30

by helens78, Telesilla



Series: Just Might Find [31]
Category: Equilibrium (2002) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Rimming, Sadism, The Establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-17
Updated: 2006-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean needs to be in LA, and he and Bill discuss meeting one of Sean's former lovers.  Also...sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Might Find 30

**journal entry: Sean**

Bloody hell, I meant to get to this post before this morning, but I'm going to be in Los Angeles for the _North Country_ premiere tomorrow. For those of you who are currently in Los Angeles, I might be able to stretch the schedule enough to see you -- just need to know that you're interested, first.

It's very strange heading back to that part of the world as a visit -- for two years it was home. I'm looking forward to the visit, of course. Not so much to the flight, but rumor has it Master is going to keep me distracted enough I won't notice I'm on a damned plane. *grin*

~*~

Sean finds Bill downstairs on the couch and crawls from the doorway of the living room over to Bill's feet, nuzzling at his ankle when he gets there. "Hello there," he murmurs.

"Hey," Bill says, reaching down to pat Sean on the head. "I'd pat more of you, but I seem to be cat paralyzed." He grins, looking from Sean to Fidget -- who's nestled up and sleeping on Bill's stomach -- and back again. "I'm afraid if I wake her up, she'll freak out and I'll end up with a non-consensual belly button piercing."

Sean chuckles. "Shall I come up to you, then, Master?"

"Yeah," Bill says, patting the couch next to him. "Now, see, this is the life. It's raining outside, I've got a cat on my lap and a boy next to me. I feel both selfish and self-satisfied. How's your day going?"

_Loaded question_, Sean thinks, but it's not as if Bill could know that. "Well," he says, curling up at Bill's side, "I heard from Harry. He'd like to see me if we've got time while I'm in L.A.. Maybe meet you, if you're game."

A certain amount of Bill's easy contentment vanishes with the words. "Do you want to see him?" he asks, not entirely sure what kind of answer he'd most like to hear.

"I don't know," Sean admits. "I think so. It's a strange thought, though, seeing him again after all this time."

"I can imagine," Bill replies. "I'm more than willing to be the bad guy if you want an out."

"No, that's not fair to him," Sean says, shaking his head. "I want to see him, strange as it might feel, I just... the idea of seeing him makes me a bit nervous."

"Oh?" Bill asks, sliding a hand along Sean's thigh. Sean's never said a whole lot about Harry, and Bill's never seen any real reason to push. He knows that Sean liked Harry because he was unpredictable and because he pushed Sean hard. He also knows that Sean had problems with Harry for the same reason, and that makes perfect sense to Bill, given what he knows about Sean.

"Harry's one of those lovers who was never really good for me but who I could never seem to stay away from," Sean murmurs. "I don't think he means to do it, but God, he had a way of pushing just past the borders, and I was shite at stopping him."

"That doesn't sound very healthy," Bill says. "Did you trust him to stop before he went too far?"

"No," Sean admits. "I just played with him anyway, fell for him anyway. But when it got to the point that I realized how I was feeling about him could be a problem for me and David in the long term, I backed off of it." _For all the good it did._ "I don't think anyone in that whole LA quagmire really understood why I needed to do it."

Everything Sean's said about the LA situation, and more from the things he _hasn't_ said, has Bill wondering if they ever understood anything about his boy. "Must have been rough," he says quietly.

"I thought backing away from Harry would mean I could focus on David better," Sean murmurs, turning his head and resting his cheek on Bill's thigh. "And it was rough never feeling like the ground with Harry was steady. I never knew where I fit in with him. If I had a place at all."

"Ouch," Bill says, knowing how important it is to Sean to know where he stands with people. "Did you two have anything formal going on?"

"With Harry?" Sean asks, surprised enough to turn and look up at Bill. "No, nothing like that. Never wanted anything formal with Harry, or with David, for that matter."

"Maybe it's just because of our contract, but I can't imagine you without something formal from at least one of your lovers." Even as he says it, Bill grimaces a little. "Sorry. I know you were married."

"Oh -- oh." Sean blinks and then ends up laughing. "God, I hadn't even thought about marriage as being formal..." He shakes his head. "I suppose that's awful of me," he says softly. "You're right, you know. About me and wanting something formal. It's how I've been happiest."

Relieved, Bill laughs along with Sean. "Marriage has always been something my sisters do," he explains. He reaches to the back of Sean's neck, his fingers toying with the chain of Sean's collar. "You're a very orderly person; that you're happiest when things are formal doesn't surprise me at all."

"Mmmm..." Sean rubs his neck against Bill's fingers. "As long as 'orderly' doesn't mean 'boring' to you, I'm perfectly happy to be your orderly slave."

"I should always be so bored," Bill replies with a laugh. The noise and the movement of his body wake Fidget up and she looks up at both of them with a disinterested yawn. "On the other hand, I think we're boring the Queen."

Sean rolls over again so he's nose-to-nose with Fidget and kisses her right on the head. She draws back, mewing indignantly, and hops off Bill and the couch so she can groom herself in peace.

"Well," Bill says with a laugh. "She fucking told you." He reaches down and pets Sean's hair much the same way he was petting Fidget earlier when she fell asleep. "So, you're OK with seeing Harry when we're in LA?"

"I'd like to see him," Sean says, feeling a great deal more sure about it now that he's got Bill touching him. "Would you like to meet him?"

"I'll admit to being curious," Bill says. "But if you'd rather see him yourself, there's no reason for me to come along."

_There's a damn good reason for you to come along_, Sean thinks, but he doesn't want to say that. "I'd like you to come," he says, "especially if you're curious."

"Fair enough," Bill says, still playing with Sean's hair. "I'll leave it to you to set it up."

"I'll get in touch with him. It shouldn't be too difficult." Sean looks up at Bill. "He'll respect the contract, even if it isn't how he's used to seeing me. I honestly don't know if the idea bothers him; he hasn't said."

_That should be interesting,_ Bill thinks. "Well, it's not like I expect you to be on your knees with me feeding you," he says with a chuckle. "Although LA being what it is, we should probably do lunch at the Establishment to avoid running into any tabs or fans."

"Probably a good idea," Sean says. "Master -- Bill -- thank you for this. It means a lot to me that you're willing to go with me."

"Of course I'll go with you," Bill says, tangling his fingers in Sean's hair and tugging lightly. "It's not a hardship to spend time with you, and if Harry's a friend of yours, I'd like to meet him."

"I don't just mean that," Sean says. "I mean all of it -- Los Angeles -- India -- it's never been like this for me before."

"Well, you're lucky," Bill says with a slight laugh. "I'm not the world's most in demand actor or anything." He pauses, and when he speaks again, his voice is serious. "I take owning you very seriously. There will be times when I'm working in one place and you're somewhere else, and those times can't be helped, but if I can be with you, I will."

"I'm glad," Sean murmurs. "I feel secure with you." It's maybe a little on the sentimental side, but Sean hopes Bill doesn't mind it. Security's something Sean's been lacking for a long time now, and it feels good to have it back.

"I'm glad you do," Bill says quietly. "Damn, but I'm glad I decided to swim that day at the club."

_I'm falling for you_, Sean thinks. It's not an if this time, not brought on by the excitement or emotions from a scene. He's not wondering anymore, and not questioning it. It's just _there_. _If I stay with you I'm going to fall for you._ There've been times in his life when just realizing that would have had him running.

"I'm glad, too," he says, just as quietly, turning a little and reaching up to cup Bill's cheek in his hand. "I'm glad as hell to be yours."

Turning his head, Bill nips at Sean's fingers. "You're a good boy, Sean." He sucks lightly at Sean's fingers for a moment. "Guess what I want from my boy?"

Sean grins. "Does Master want his boy's mouth?" he asks.

"Yes," Bill says with a grin. "But up here; I want to kiss you first."

A kiss sounds damned good to Sean, and he sits up so he can put his lips within easy reach. _I'll tell him eventually_, he thinks. _When the timing's good._

Looping his fingers in the ring on Sean's collar, Bill pulls him closer until he's kissing Sean, a long, slow, kiss, because right now, Bill wants to take his time about it.

Sean reaches out and rests his hands on Bill's arms, squeezing lightly. The kiss feels perfect, slow and deep and warm, exactly what Sean's been wanting.

When Bill finally pulls back, he's smiling. "And now I want your mouth somewhere else while I think about ways to keep you from freaking out on the plane."

Sean laughs. "You seem to be good at that," he says, rolling over and stretching out on the couch, nuzzling into Bill's lap. _Mmm, denim._ He licks over Bill's fly a few times, tracing the contour of his cock.

"I'm good at everything, boy," Bill says, but he can't keep a straight face for long. Pressing his hand lightly on the back of Sean's head, he continues. "The question is, do I want to have you so exhausted that you sleep or so wound up you don't even notice that we're in the air?"

"They're both damn good choices, Master," Sean says, nibbling at the flap of material that covers Bill's zipper. _He tastes so fucking good._ Sean leans over a little further, licking the denim over Bill's balls before coming back up and tracing his cock again.

"God, that's good," Bill says, gripping Sean's hair. "How about if I did both? Have you both horny and exhausted?"

"If you do both, Master, I can't imagine I'll be thinking about the flight at all," Sean says, fixing his mouth over Bill's cock and breathing warm air through the fabric.

"Oh, yeah," Bill mutters, arching his hips up. "I'm sure I'll think of something devious."

"I love it when you're devious," Sean murmurs, licking and nibbling a path up to the button on Bill's jeans. He gives that a tug, getting the button undone.

"You say that now," Bill says, shifting his hips a little. "Let's see how you feel when we get to LA and I have to decide how soon I'll let you come."

The zipper always takes some work, but it's one of those cases where the journey's as good as the reward -- getting Bill's zipper down means a long, careful slide down Bill's cock, and when he's done he nudges the denim aside and just breathes in. _Damn, he smells good._

One of the best things about owning a boy like Sean is having someone who loves their position so much. _Well, and the sex is pretty damn incredible,_ Bill thinks. _But, really, the fact that he adores being here makes the sex that much better._

The fact that Bill isn't wearing underwear makes this process just a little easier; Sean licks and nudges and gets Bill's cock out, carefully making sure the flaps of his fly are folded back so he doesn't end up with scratches from the zipper. He gives Bill a nice long lick from base to tip, squirming a little as he goes. _Love this._

"You have such a wicked tongue on you, boy," Bill says, reaching down to slide his jeans off. "Give me more of it."

"Yes, Master," Sean murmurs, glancing up at Bill and grinning before he slides his tongue over Bill's cock, down across his balls, licking all the way back up with fast, rough -- _wicked_, he thinks --little flicks of his tongue.

"Hang on," Bill says, shoving his jeans completely off. He leans back then and grins down at Sean. "All right, then, let's see what you can do."

Sean licks his lips to get them wet and then goes for Bill's cock again, sucking the head into his mouth and rubbing his tongue against the spot just under it. He's hungry for it, more than he realized he was going to be -- Bill tends to have that effect on him.

"Oh, yeah," Bill murmurs, "nice and slow, boy." It's not easy to keep from grabbing a handful of Sean's hair and just shoving into his mouth, but it's good like this too, good when they can take their time.

_Slow. I can do slow._ Sean moans and takes another inch of Bill's cock in, rubbing his tongue all over it, licking and sucking and tightening his lips as he does.

"Mmmmm," Bill rumbles, his hands moving aimlessly over Sean's shoulders and back. Even as he enjoys Sean's talented mouth, he's also thinking of ways to distract Sean on the flight to LA. _Don't want to have him hurting too bad,_ he thinks.

Airplanes are the last thing on Sean's mind right now. He's taking Bill's cock in inch by inch, enjoying the taste and the heat and the feel of it against his tongue, trying his best to give Bill a wicked, almost teasing blowjob. _Something a little different this time_, he thinks, knowing full well that if Bill wants it rougher he'll make it obvious.

"Such a good cocksucker," Bill says, his voice already husky. "Such a fucking natural at it." It's really quite perfect -- the slow pace Sean's keeping to matches the comfortable, lazy afternoon feeling Bill has. _We're a good match,_ he thinks for what must be the hundredth time.

Bill seems to be enjoying what Sean's doing, and that makes it easy to just relax and enjoy it himself, humming softly as he works Bill's cock. It's good being with Bill, good whether they're doing something intricate and planned or whether it's just an afternoon stretched out on the couch, and Sean's grateful as always that they've ended up together.

Bill enjoys the pace for several more minutes before he decides what he wants next. "Up, boy," he says, tugging on Sean's hair a little. "We need to go into the bedroom for this next bit." Grabbing hold of Sean's leash and leading him up the stairs, Bill finds himself wishing they'd started in there; walking when he's this hard isn't all that easy.

Sean's got a feeling he's never going to get tired of the way it feels being led around on his leash. It's such a visual _and_ physical sign of being owned; it makes him feel safe in a lot of different ways.

He doesn't know what Bill's planning, but he's grinning as they get to the bedroom. "Anything Master wants," he says.

"That is the way it works around here," Bill says, but he's grinning as he says it. Stripping off his shirt, he settles down on the bed on his stomach. "I want your tongue on my ass, boy, and if you do it well enough, I might let you beg to fuck me."

Sean's so startled by the order he stops cold for a second, and his eyes go so wide it nearly hurts. "I -- yes, Master," he says, climbing up on the bed between Bill's legs, glad he hasn't just passed out from arousal.

Bill can't help a smirk as he looks over his shoulder at Sean. "Don't get too cocky. I only said I'd let you beg, not that I'd let you actually do it."

"Yes, Master," Sean says. But even just the thought of getting to beg for it makes his head spin. He slides his hands up Bill's thighs and runs his thumbs into Bill's cleft, parting his cheeks just a little so he can lean in and leave one slow lick from his balls to the top of his ass.

"Ahhhh ... that's good," Bill moans. He's going to let Sean fuck him, of course, but it doesn't hurt to let Sean get desperate for it. _He sounds so damn good when he's desperate._

Sean repeats the lick a few more times, getting Bill's ass nice and wet, and then he slides his tongue across Bill's opening, teasing at it with the tip of his tongue. He's more eager for this than he's been to fuck anyone in as long as he can remember -- for some reason, getting ordered to fuck his Master gets to him like just about nothing else does, and he's determined to do a good enough job to earn it. _Please, Master..._

Bill supposes some tops might have issues with lying on their stomachs spreading their legs for their slaves. _They just don't have boys with tongues this good,_ he thinks as he moans his appreciation. _Anyone who lets pride or their position get in the way of something this good would have to be crazy._

That moan sends shivers down Sean's spine, and he wiggles his tongue against Bill's opening, working just the tip of it inside him. He can't help moaning, then, even as he's trying to slide his tongue further in.

"You get off on this," Bill says, looking over his shoulder. "You just love having your tongue up someone's ass, don't you, boy?"

"Mm--" Sean pulls back so he can answer. "Yes, Master, God, love it when it's you," he murmurs, licking at Bill's hole again, tongue flicking across it, wiggling until he's got it pressing in again.

"Such a whore," Bill says, after another long moan. It's ironic, really, given that he's the one spreading his legs and all but grinding into the mattress, but he knows there's no doubt in either of their minds about who is on top here.

_Master's whore_, Sean thinks, really working his tongue into Bill's ass now, stroking it in as deep as he can get it. He's got both hands on Bill's cheeks, and he can't resist kneading a little --all that working out has given Bill an amazing body, and Sean's moaning as he feels all that muscle under his hands. _Fucking gorgeous. Such a whore for Master._

"Goddamn, boy," Bill mutters, deciding he's held out long enough. "You want it, don't you?"

Sean tilts his head up, licking his lips. "Master -- _please_, so much," he groans, leaning down to lick over Bill's hole again. "Please, Master, may your boy have his cock inside you?"

"You think you can do a good job, boy?" Bill asks. "You think you can make Master feel good?"

"Yes, Master, please," Sean moans. "Please, your boy's so hard for you -- your boy wants to make it so good for you, Master, please, please let your boy have his cock in you, Master..." And when he runs out of words, he goes back to licking, faster now, hoping it's clear just how desperate he is for it.

"Pretty ... Jesus ... fucking convincing," Bill says. "All right, boy," he adds. "Get the damn lube."

"Thank you," Sean pants, leaving a kiss on Bill's right cheek as he comes up, "Christ, thank you, Master." He gets the lube and comes back, kneeling between Bill's legs. "How does Master like it?" he asks softly.

"Carefully," Bill says with a little laugh as he rolls over onto his back. "Lots of lube and go slow." He grins up at Sean. "Someday I'll lube you up and ride you, but I want it like this now."

Sean nods, trying not to think too hard about the image. The image comes to mind anyway, Sean on his back, tied down, Bill riding him, and Sean groans as he gets the lube warmed up in his hand. He slides two fingers into Bill's ass, gasping softly. "Christ, Master, your boy's so grateful..."

"You should be," Bill teases, gasping a little as he feels himself stretching. It always comes as a bit of a shock, because he so rarely allows himself to be fucked, and that he likes it is even more of a shock in a way.

_He's so tight_, Sean thinks, adding more lube, getting it warm before he slides his fingers into Bill's ass again. This time he twists, and he's easy with the prep, wanting it to feel good. _I might like it rough, but I'm betting he wouldn't._

"Good boy," Bill murmurs. He arches his back a little, making it easier for Sean. _Relax,_ he tells himself. _You know this is gonna be great._

When Bill's stretched about as much as Sean thinks he can get him, so warm and slick with lube that it's making Sean's breathing unsteady, Sean coats his palm and slides it down the length of his cock, getting himself nice and slippery. _Bare. The first time I get to have my cock inside Master and he's letting me do it bare._ It's the sort of thing he's taken for granted with other people. He's not sure he'll ever be able to take it for granted with Bill.

"Go on then, boy," Bill says firmly. "Put it in me." He wants to laugh a little when he remembers the first time anyone did this to him, the shock of it and the feeling of helplessness that Bill wasn't sure he liked even though the other boy was careful and knew what he was doing. But there's no helplessness here for all that he's on his back; Bill -- and more importantly, Sean -- knows who's in charge here.

"Thank you, Master," Sean says. It's about all he can manage; he's so hard and so ready and so damned desperate, already, that he can barely form words.

He's careful as he lines up and starts pressing in. The first inch is so tight it makes his jaw drop open; he has to pant a little just to keep from losing control. "Master... _so fucking good_."

"Fuck," Bill says, taking deep, almost gasping breaths. It is good -- really damn good -- and he pushes past that feeling of vulnerability to concentrate on the physical feel of being fucked, the stretch of skin and muscle and the way it's so amazing that it works like this, that it feels like this.

A little more, and a little more after that, and inch by inch Sean's surrounded by Bill's heat, the feeling so intense he's nearly shaking. He forces himself to keep his eyes open so he can watch Bill's face; if there's anything Bill wants from him or needs from him, he needs to know it.

"God," Bill moans, finally closing his eyes when Sean's all the way inside him. "Good boy," he says after a moment. Opening his eyes, he smiles and reaches up to grab Sean's collar, tugging Sean down until he's close enough to kiss. "Make me feel good, boy," he murmurs just before kissing Sean hard.

Sean moans, sound swallowed up by Bill's mouth, and he curls his hands under Bill's shoulders as he starts moving. He takes it slow, not so slow as to tease, but slow enough to draw out every second of pleasure he can from this. It's going to kill him, going this slow, but that's not important -- pleasing his Master's what matters right now.

The kiss gets sloppier as Bill loses his ability to concentrate on anything but the sensation of getting fucked. It's damn near perfect; Sean's behaving exactly as Bill wants him to, and in the back of his mind Bill makes a mental note to try to come up with a reward of some kind. Right now, all he really wants is to let this last as long as he can bear it and then come with his boy inside him.

Fucking someone never seems complicated when it's out of role. In role, though, it seems as if there are a hundred different things to keep track of, dozens of things to be sure he's doing right, and Sean's already starting to go insane from feeling so damned good. He breaks the kiss off to take a few badly-needed breaths. "_Master_..."

"What?" Bill asks, just as breathless as Sean at this point. He slides his hand along Sean's side, gripping Sean's hip tightly.

"Just -- so good," Sean groans, bending his head down and resting it on Bill's shoulder for a minute. He comes back up, trailing kisses over Bill's cheek. _So fucking good._

"Yeah ... it really is," Bill says. "Get your hand ... down there, OK, boy? I want you to bring me off."

Moving that far means shifting position somewhat, balancing himself on one hand and sliding the other between them -- over hard muscle, taking up traces of sweat left over from both of them, getting his hand wrapped around Bill's cock. He's pretty damned sure there's nothing better than this -- if there is, it's likely to kill him when he finds it.

Groaning loudly, Bill thrusts up into Sean's hand. "That's it," he gasps. "Fuck ... that's...." And then something about the angle is just perfect; Sean's cock hits Bill's prostate just right. Crying out wordlessly, Bill comes hard, his fingers digging into Sean's hip with bruising strength.

Sean cries out, too, the hot sticky feel of Bill's come all over his fingers nearly too much to take. He's so far gone he can't even beg; he makes a few pleading noises and licks his lips, biting down on them for fear of coming before he can stop himself.

For a long moment, the look on Sean's face doesn't register with Bill, he's too busy coming down from his orgasm. Once he realizes that Sean's close, he reaches behind Sean's neck and pulls back _hard_ on the collar, knowing he's cutting off Sean's air. "Yeah," he growls, "come for me, boy."

It's all so overwhelming that Sean doesn't stand a chance. He comes with a choked gasp, shoving in deep, entire body coiling and tensing and then letting go with one desperate, aching release.

"Jesus," Bill mutters, still feeling the aftershocks of his own climax. He lets go of Sean's collar and pulls Sean down, not minding the weight on him as he lets Sean rest. "Good boy," he murmurs. "Damn good boy."

Sean mumbles something grateful into Bill's shoulder, panting so hard he can barely hear anything past the breaths. It'll be a while before he's himself again; he feels like his brain's leaked out of his ears and his body's gone completely liquid. He hopes Bill can breathe all right; he doesn't think he'll be going anywhere anytime soon.

Given that Sean's having the reaction Bill expected -- and one he shares to some extent -- Bill's more than happy to lie here holding Sean close. He can't remember exactly when he last let someone fuck him but it was probably at least a few years ago, back when he held Jim's contract. _It takes trust to let a boy do this,_ he thinks. _I'll have to make sure Sean realizes that._

It gets harder and harder not saying it. It's just three words. Sean's not sure what's keeping him from saying them. But he doesn't want to startle Bill while they're comfortable like this; he doesn't want to feel him tense up now, of all times.

_Later. But not too much later._

"You all right, boy?" Bill asks after another couple of moments. "How's your neck?'

"I'm..." Sean clears his throat and chuckles softly. "I'm so much better than all right, Master," he whispers.

"Mmmmm," Bill says. "Me too." He shifts a little until they lying side by side, still tangled up in each other's legs. "I've never thought that a boy should do well because he expects a reward," he says with a slight smile. "But I've also always thought that when a boy does something exceptionally well, he deserves something.

"So," he says, "what would you consider a reward for doing exceptionally well?"

"I wouldn't have thought I needed one at all for this, Master -- this was enjoyable enough as is..." He snuggles closer, breathing in deeply; Christ, Bill smells good. "A session with a masseuse would be nice," he murmurs.

"I think we can arrange that," Bill says with a grin. "Get some pretty little girl to walk all over your back?"

"Dunno about the walking, I'd be happy just with the hands. We could go in to the Est together, get a room, a pair of masseuses. Or maybe you'd rather have masseurs?" Sean's smirking into Bill's shoulder now.

"Oh, girls are all right," Bill says with a laugh. "They screen the ones at the Est for cooties, you know."

"Do they? I came with a natural immunity to girl cooties," Sean says, grinning. "Never have minded them."

"I don't actually mind them," Bill says. "In fact, I love hanging out with women. I just don't really see the attraction."

"Well, it isn't really something you can explain, is it?" Sean asks. "Any more than why it feels so damn good getting hurt or having the back of my neck scratched... we're built that way, is all."

"Or the way I get off on hurting you," Bill says with a fond smile. "I wouldn't mind seeing you sub to a woman at some point if you ever get the urge. I'd certainly like to see what you look like when you're being hurt and I'm not distracted."

"I can think of at least one girl who'd be interested," Sean says, immediately thinking of Carrie-Anne. "And it's not so much getting an urge to sub for a woman in particular as just having women around that I'm attracted to..."

"I'm sure I know who you're thinking about," Bill says with a grin. "Should we try to get together with her after LA and before India?"

"Yes, please," Sean says, nuzzling Bill's shoulder. "Can I ask for something afterwards? If we do manage to get a scene like that planned?"

"You can always ask," Bill says with a slight grin.

"It'd be good for me if we follow up any scene where I'm subbing for someone else with something that's fairly rough and just the two of us." Sean sighs; he's not sure whether that comes from insecurity or greediness or which, but it does come from somewhere, and it bothers him that he feels a need for it.

"Oh, hell, yeah," Bill says, nodding. "I'm nothing if not possessive and I always want you to be damn sure of who you belong to."

"I like possessiveness," Sean murmurs. "More lately than ever."

"Good," Bill says, tugging lightly on the collar. "Because you're my boy, and if you ever forget it, I'll be more than happy to remind you."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> There's a journal entry here and if it seems confusing, remember that this did start out as an RPG partly played out in journals. It's just one more that indicates that this is very much not about the real Sean Bean who has admitted that he barely knows his way around a computer.


End file.
